Imagine a List
by ice bitten
Summary: Everything you hate about yourself I hate about you. RyoSaku


**Now Imagine a List**

**Everything you hate about yourself, I hate about you. RyoSaku**

"Come on Ryoma kun," Sakuno whispered and she leaned back, pulling the boy forward with her two hands, "Come on."

His hands were loose in hers' not grabbing back.

Because of Ryoma's flu, practice was cancelled. The stubborn prodigy indignantly stated he was fine, but no one would hear from it.

So here he was- with her. The person who quietly volunteered to make sure he gets home safe.

"I could drive you," Fuji has said just a few moments ago, but Ryoma refused, saying he didn't want to lower himself any further.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"Are you okay Ryoma kun? Watch your step- there's a ledge here," Sakuno said, still guiding the prodigy while walking backwards.

"I..I-'m no…t retar-ted," Ryoma gasped out before going into another coughing fit. Sakuno had to let go of Ryoma's hands for the boy to cover his mouth.

"Don't talk," She whispered, patting his back as he hunched over, "When we get to your house I'll make you some warm milk and honey okay? My grandma used to make that for me a lot so…"

Ryoma glared at her.

"So…" Sakuno whispered, but she shook her head and grabbed both of Ryoma's hands again, "Let's get going again, shall we?"

Ryoma shook his head, but he could feel the warmth getting to his cheeks. Not sure if it was from the flu or not, Ryoma leaned forward and once again followed Sakuno.

It was like that for a few meters, her, walking backwards with both of her hands in his, and him, with drowsily following like a zombie.

"Come on, Ryoma kun," Sakuno cooed, "We're almost there."

"Stuh-Stop saying that," Ryoma grumbled, "I…Ha-Hate that abou…t you."

Sakuno stopped, making Ryoma ease into a pause. He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, taking deep intakes of breaths.

"Y-Your're al-ways so quiet," Ryoma hissed, "You-You can't pu…t a sent-ence together-r without damn, stu-ttering."

Ryoma eased in, letting Sakuno rub his back.

"So-So damn fragile."

Hunched over, Ryoma felt Sakuno's braids brush against him as she adjusted his hat.

"Sto-p! I-I don't nee…d you-r fu-fu- FUCKING help!"

Sakuno finished and started to pull up Ryoma's zipper. Instead, Ryoma instantly caught her hands, glaring intensely her face.

"Li-listen to me! YOU ARE **_ALWAYS_** DOING THIS! YOU CAN'T SAY A SENTENCE BEFORE TRIPPING OVER IT, YOU ARE SO FRAGILE YOU GO CRYING TO YOUR FRIEND IF I DON'T EAT ALL YOUR LUNCHES, WHY ARE YOU **_STILL_** HERE!"

Suddenly Ryoma leaned over, falling into a fits of coughs. This time, Sakuno didn't touch him.

The skies were getting grey, Sakuno noticed and she leaned over to once again, place her school bag on her shoulder and extend her hands. Once more, she was the one gripping and he was the one who left his fingers extended.

"It's going to rain soon, Ryoma kun," She said.

When Ryoma finally composed himself, he let Sakuno once again take his hands into hers and slowly walk.

"Don-Don't you hat…e me by n-now?" Ryoma staggered.

Sakuno shook her head.

"Everything I could ever possibly hate about myself, you hate me too," Sakuno replied, slowly, as if trying to choose her words carefully, "But everything you hate about me- is what you are right now."

Suddenly Ryoma was quiet, his lifted his gaze to meet Sakunos' who was cranking her neck behind her to see forward.

"Wh-Why do you d-do that?" Ryoma asked.

"Do what Ryoma kun?" Sakuno replied looking down at her feet to make sure she doesn't trip.

"Why…d-do you wa-lk backwards? You-You could jus..t walking alo-along s-ide of...me."

Sakuno smiled and looked directly at Ryoma.

"Because I want to keep track of you."

"W-Why?"

"If you trip or fall, I'll want to be right here to catch you."

The skies were getting grey. There was actually the possibility of a thunder storm as Ryoma heard from the news earlier. Would they get home in time before it hit? Ryoma didn't know. But Sakuno, as far as Ryoma was able to tell, was determined to get him home.

Ryoma coughed a smile and looked down.

"St-Stupid girl."

Even if it did rain, she was there to help him home through it, if he fell or collapsed, she would be in front of him, waiting for the catch.

After she would lay him in bed, she would stay up for an hour with a cook book on her lap, trying to think of a recipe that would make him better. It won't be until late evening where she would wake him up softly, placing soup next to his bed. It wouldn't be until night where he would dream of her soft voice cooing him and the morning when he would find her asleep on the couch, an early morning soap opera on the TV screen.

It was all set up, everything was already planned.

How annoying was it to have a girl that never left you alone?

"Come on Ryoma kun," Sakuno said, "Come on."

It wouldn't be until later when Sakuno would guide him to his front door, where she looks down quizzically to Ryoma's hands clutching hers.

"You can let go now, Ryoma kun," Sakuno would say politely, but her blush wouldn't go unnoticed.

It would be a while before Ryoma lets go though.

"We're almost there," Sakuno said, "I can see it."

Ryoma looked up at her.

Yes, they were almost there.

**All the things I hate about you are the reasons why I love you so much. **

Alright, my computer froze right when I finished this so I had to take it as a sign and slightly change the ending.

RyoSaku is one of my top five OTP, Love them or die.

The whole "list" thing I hate about you was based off a quote from friends. LMAO.


End file.
